Brothers
by theembarrassingone
Summary: Naruto is placed in the care of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha after the attack of the nine-tailed fox. How does this affect the story?
1. Chapter 1

This story is me playing around with a different concept. I haven't written a story in a long time, but I believe my writing has improved since my last attempts (at least I hope so).

The concept of this story is that Naruto is adopted by the Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha after the death of his parents by the Nine-Tailed Fox. I am playing with the concept and seeing whether or not it changes the story dramatically. I'm going to try to keep all the characters "in character" best I can, but I welcome reviews that will help me get there.

Overall, I couldn't get this out of my head, so I decided to spit it out. Just one little disclaimer… there is no guarantee that I will finish this story. I'm not particularly good at that.

But I hope you enjoy what I have!

Disclaimer—I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hiruzen sighed as he looked down at the child in his arms.

The night had been draining and everything felt like a bad dream. Minato and Kushina's death weighed heavily on his heart. But above all, Biwako, his beautiful Biwako, she was gone as well.

But he was forced to remain level headed. He had no time to grieve, no time to feel. Decisions must be made. He looked again at the small child in his arms and sighed again. _His life will be a struggle,_ he thought to himself, _all I can do it make the best of it._

He straightened his newly donned hat. It's time he took it upon himself and returned to the position of Hokage. He had no choice. With Minato gone, his duty had become clear.

He looked at the house in front of him. _Yes, this is the best decision._ And he knocked.

Mikoto answered the door. "Lord Third!" She said in a breathless surprised voice, "What are you doing here? I thought with all that has happened you would be busy…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the child, a small smile graced her lips, "And who do we have here?" She said gently.

"The unfortunate reason for my visit," the Hokage said quietly, "may I come in?"

"Of course!" Mikoto smiled graciously, "Come right in! I was just cleaning up from dinner, but if you're hungry…"

"No, no, my dear. However I must speak with you and Fugaku-san immediately. It is a matter of great importance."

"Of course" Mikoto said again. "I will go get him. But please Lord Third, make yourself comfortable."

The Third smiled as he watched the kind women walk through the door and sat down on a small plush chair in the living room. _Yes, this is the best choice_. He thought to himself.

The child squirmed in his arms and the Third smiled down at him, stoking his blond locks. _Just like Minato_. He thought to himself.

Fugaku followed Mikoto back in the room and sat on a couch opposite the Third. The Third looked at the two quietly and took a deep breath before stating his proposition.

Fugaku looked at him evenly, not reacting.

Mikoto looked at the child again, this time with different eyes, "So that's Kushina's child." She said quietly.

The Third nodded, "Yes, I believe you two were good friends. Am I right?"

Mikoto nodded quietly, her eyes wet with unshed tears, "she was like a sister to me." She whispered.

"Then you know why I've chosen you." The Third replied. He turned to Fugaku, "What do you have to say Uchiha-san?"

Fugaku let out a stream of air through his nose as he breathed out, "you suspect the Uchiha of the attack." It was not a question.

The Third closed his eyes painfully. The elders were suspicious of the Uchiha, but Hiruzen insisted that they were innocent. It pained him to see his village crumbling under anger from the past; one that should have been long forgotten.

He opened his eyes, "I have no suspicions," he said confidently, "I know you are loyal citizens of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"You have no suspicions, but others do," Fugaku argued, "They will not be happy about this. Why are you asking us when you know it will bring nothing but anger and criticism to you as Hokage? Especially during this tumultuous time?"

Hiruzen looked at Fugaku evenly, "Because I believe that you can keep this child safe. And I believe you and your family will make him happy. To me the politics are unimportant. I made a promise to Minato and Kushina and I will do whatever is in the best interest of the child, regardless of consequences. So tell me your decision now, or I shall try to make other arrangements."

The two were silent for a few moments and then Mikoto spoke up, "I have made my decision." Hiruzen and Fugaku turned to her and she had tears streaking her cheeks. Tears shed for her dear lost friend, "Just the other day I told Kushina that I wanted our sons to be friends. Now they can be brothers."

Hiruzen smiled at the kind woman and turned to Fugaku, "What say you?" He asked firmly, making it clear that he expected an answer.

Fugaku turned to look at his wife but she had eyes for none other than the child, "He may look like Lord Fourth, but I see so much of Kushina in him," She said quietly.

Fugaku turned back to the Third Hokage and nodded, "Very well. We shall take him under our wing. But he shall not take on the name Uchiha. We will care for him as a son, but the clan will not accept an outsider as a member of the clan. He can take his father's name, Namikaze."

The Third nodded, "I understand." He said. To be honest he did not want the boy to take on the name Uchiha. The Uchiha had a history of darkness, fear, and vengeance. While Hiruzen, unlike his predecessor the Second Hokage, truly believed that the clan had moved past their history, he did not want his successor's son to take on that legacy. "However, I do think it would be best for his lineage to remain unknown, for his safety. The Fourth was very powerful and had a lot of powerful enemies and this child already carries a heavy burden. I think he should go by Uzumaki."

Fugaku nodded, "That is acceptable."

Mikoto smiled, "Yes, I believe Kushina would like that."

* * *

The Third left the small child in Mikoto's arms. She looked at the boy lovingly and thought of her dear lost friend, "Oh Kushina," She whispered, "You would have been an amazing mother."

Mikoto carried the boy with her in the other room and smiled at the sight in front of her. Sasuke sat in his baby chair and her eldest, Itachi, reached forward and poked Sasuke in the nose and Sasuke responded by giggling profusely.

"Itachi." She said quietly, pulling his attention from his cute baby brother.

He turned and looked at her and his observant eyes immediately landed on the child in her arms. "Who's that?" He asked his mother quietly.

"This is your new brother," Mikoto said with a smile, "His mother was a dear friend of mine and both his parents died in the recent attack. Your father and I decided to take him in."

Itachi walked over and looked at the baby, "Really? Who were his parents?"

Mikoto frowned. Her son was observant and quick to figure things out. He would recognize a lie, but she needed to say something, "It doesn't matter," She finally said, "We're his family now."

Itachi looked at his mother with keen eyes. He knew she was hiding something from him. He tucked it into his mind for later but right now she was right; it didn't matter. He reached out his hands in a silent question. Mikoto delicately handed him the baby.

Itachi took the child over to Sasuke who was starting to get fidgety from the lack of attention. He fussed and whined, scrunching up his little face as he struggled to get out of his chair. Itachi walked over and smiled at his beloved brother and Sasuke immediately calmed as his big brother reentered his field of vision.

Itachi showed Sasuke the baby in his arms, "Look at this Sasuke, now you're a big brother too." Sasuke looked blankly at the child, not understanding what was happening. Itachi laughed, "I'm sure you'll be a great big brother to…" His voice trailed off. He turned to look at his mother, "What is his name?"

Mikoto looked at her now three boys and smiled softly, "His name is Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Well Chapter 2 came quickly simply because I couldn't get it out of my head. This takes place when Sasuke and Itachi are training together and Sasuke twists his ankle the day before the entering ceremony at the academy.

I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Itachi walked forward through the village, heading in the direction of home. His younger brother clung to his back gleefully, a small smile on his face.

Itachi glanced up at the small dark haired boy, "you know Sasuke," he said suspiciously, "it's funny how the one with the twisted ankle is so happy."

Sasuke laughed a little, "Sorry big brother," he said, his smile growing, "I'm just so excited to start at the academy tomorrow! I can't wait to be a strong ninja like you."

Itachi smiled tightly. For Sasuke to become a ninja, put his life in danger, and fight for his life was the last thing he wanted. But Itachi smiled for him, not wanting to crush his brother's hopes and dreams, "I'm sure you will become strong." Itachi said to the boy.

Sasuke's face changed into a little scowl, "It was also nice to spend time with by big brother without the pest around," he said with an exasperated tone.

"Sasuke," Itachi warned with a frown, "do not call your brother a pest."

"But he's so annoying!" Sasuke whined, "he's loud, and obnoxious, and he's always following me around trying to get me to play with him."

Itachi almost laughed at that, "is that so Sasuke? Well it is eternally the little brothers job to annoy the elder."

Sasuke nodded his agreement, "Yes it is…" His voice trailed off and his face contorted, "hey! That's mean!"

This time Itachi did laugh, "took you a minute to catch on there, didn't it? Sasuke."

Suddenly Itachi paused in his walking and was quiet.

Sasuke looked down at his ride, confused, "big brother, what's wrong."

"Be quiet Sasuke, I need to listen." Itachi stood there silently listening as hard as he could. He could hear a commotion gathering somewhere. There were angry voices shouting. He focused some chakra into his ears and the voices became clearer.

"Die demon!" One shouted.

"Go to hell monster!" Came another.

And then the voice came that was at the center of their rage, "what are you doing!" It shouted, "leave me alone!"

Itachi's eyes widened, "Sasuke, hold on," he told his brother. And before Sasuke could reply with a question, he was off.

* * *

Itachi arrived in an alleyway where a group of eight civilians had cornered someone against the wall. He stared at their backs. _What is going on_ , he thought to himself as he put Sasuke down carefully.

"Sasuke, stay here. Do not move." He ordered.

"Big brother! What's happening?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know," Itachi replied and he walked forward, "Hey," He said, now directing his voice to the villagers, "What is happening here?"

The villagers backed away from their target revealing a very injured seven-year-old in the center of their rage. The blonde's hair was matted with blood and his arm was off at a weird angle. He lay on the cold floor, unconscious.

Itachi ran forward, "Naruto!" He shouted, fear in his voice, "are you ok?" He asked, kneeling next to his little brother. Naruto didn't move. Itachi's eyes turned up to glare at the villagers, his sharingan burning bright and menacing.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," his voice was dangerously calm but his aura was enough to make all eight of the attackers step back.

"We were teaching the monster a lesson," said the bravest among them, glaring at the unconscious child, eyes filled with hatred.

"He's a child," Itachi deadpanned, his aura was growing darker by the minute.

"No!" Shouted another voice, "He's nothing but a monster! He had it coming!" A kunai whizzed based the source of this voice and embedded itself in a dumpster behind him. The man's cheek split revealing a deep gash.

The eight villagers stared at Itachi with wide-eyes; they hadn't even seen him move. How did he do that? "Leave," he said, his voice still calm, but demanding. The eight men scrambled away in fear, dashing from the alley.

Itachi knelt next to Naruto, checking his injuries.

Sasuke, whose view had been obscured by the villagers, now dashed forward seeing his younger brother lying there, injured, "Naruto-nii-san!" He shouted as he raced to Itachi's side, limping slightly on his twisted ankle, "Is he going to be ok?" He asked, looking at Itachi with wide eyes.

Itachi didn't answer, instead he turned his back to him and said, "Sasuke, get on my back, I'm taking Naruto to the hospital."

Recognizing the urgency in his elder brother's voice, Sasuke didn't say anything and immediately complied. Itachi scooped up Naruto into his arms. "Sasuke, don't let go, I can't hold you this time," and he took off.

Sasuke clung tight to his brother's back as he ran. _Please be ok._ He thought to himself, _Please be ok._

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi sat together in the waiting room quietly.

The doctors were still examining Naruto and they weren't sure how long it would take. _Should I send a message to mom and dad?_ Itachi thought to himself, _no_ , he decided, _I'll wait until we have some information._

Meanwhile as Itachi thought, Sasuke sat next to him, his eyes downcast. He glanced up at his older brother. _He's so strong. He was able to protect Naruto and I couldn't do anything._

Itachi's eyes met his and Sasuke immediately looked away, turning his gaze back to the floor.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke sighed. His brother always knew everything, "It's my fault." He said quietly.

Itachi looked at Sasuke in surprise, "your fault?" He asked, "How is that?"

"If I didn't want you all to myself today then you would have been with Naruto too." Sasuke explained, "If you were with Naruto then you could have protected him and this would never have happened. I was being selfish."

Itachi smiled at his brother slightly, "Sasuke, I'm glad you are worried about Naruto, but I'm sure he'll be fine. His injuries weren't that serious. As to this being your fault, that's ridiculous." he affectionately poked his brother's forehead, "besides, I wanted to spend time with you too."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "really?" he asked in surprise.

Itachi smiled again, "of course. I love both my brothers equally, but sometimes I just want to spend time alone with one of them."

Sasuke smiled, his guilt appeased, "thank you, big brother."

Itachi patted Sasuke's head and then looked toward the examination room door. _But why did those villagers attack Naruto? Did he do something? No. A child couldn't do anything to warrant that. There's something I don't know, something about Naruto that they're not telling me._

The doctor walked in through the examination room door and Itachi stood, "How is he?"

"He has a couple of broken ribs and some cuts and bruises. His right arm was pretty badly broken, but we managed to set it with no problem. He also has a pretty nasty concussion so you'll have to wake him every three hours for the next twenty-four hours until we know he'll recover without problem. He's free to leave now."

Itachi nodded, "thank you doctor."

He went to walk through the door to the examination room when he heard a voice mutter, "Better then he deserved." Itachi paused in his tracks, "what was that doctor?" He asked, his sharingan flashing ominously.

The doctor paled, "Nothing! Nothing!" He insisted, "Only that his injuries weren't that severe."

"Very well then," Itachi muttered, deciding to let it go in favor of helping his brother, "Sasuke, stay out here, I'm going to go in first."

Sasuke nodded his understanding, shot the doctor a glare, and returned to staring at the floor.

Itachi walked through the door to see his adopted brother sitting on a table in the center of the room. He felt his chest constrict at the sight. Naruto had bandages wrapped around his head and his hair that fell over the bandages was covered in dried blood. His face was badly bruised and his arm was casted and in a sling. But the worse part for Itachi was his eyes. There was nothing but sadness in his eyes as he stared down aimlessly at the floor.

"Naruto," Itachi asked quietly, walking towards his adopted brother, "how are you feeling?"

Naruto didn't reply and continued to stare at the floor as through he didn't notice Itachi's presence.

Itachi got down on his knees so he could look closer at Naruto's face, "little brother," he said softly, "I need you to talk to me."

"I don't know…" Naruto said, his eyes remaining downcast. His voice trailed off.

Itachi looked down at the boy and noticed his fists were clenched. There was anger in his eyes now. "Say that again. I couldn't hear you."

"I don't know what I did!" Naruto shouted his head snapping up to look Itachi in the eyes, "what did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" He kept repeating, tears now spilling over from his clear blue eyes.

Itachi tensed as he looked at Naruto. _What did he do?_ He wondered to himself. _Could he have done anything_? Itachi knew that there was more to the story than he himself knew, but for now his job was clear; he had to comfort his brother. He placed his had carefully on Naruto's injured shoulder and Naruto stopped his mantra.

"Naruto, I don't know why this happened." He finally decided on, after all, it was true, "but I can promise you this: it was not your fault."

Naruto's tears slowed as he looked at him, his eyes shimmering with hope, "do you really think so?" He asked. _Was it really not my fault? Am I not a monster?_

Itachi nodded his head firmly.

"How do you know big brother?" Naruto asked, his voice small.

"I know you little one," Itachi said passionately, "you are a loud, boisterous, and occasionally annoying young man, but you are also kind-hearted and loving. There is nothing you could have done to warrant such hatred. Whatever the problem is, it is on the bastards who did this to you."

Naruto looked at Itachi suspiciously, "are you sure?" he asked quietly, his voice still meek from the experience.

"Trust your big brother," Itachi demanded, "I am never wrong."

Naruto laughed a little, "That's not true big brother, you're wrong sometimes!"

Itachi laughed as well, his heart warming at the sight of Naruto's smile, "well…" he said, his voice trailing off, "maybe sometimes."

Naruto laughed again and Itachi reached under his arms to lift him.

"I can walk!" Naruto demanded, struggling against Itachi's grip.

"Mmm?" Itachi asked worriedly, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I can walk big brother!" Naruto scoffed, "I'm going to be an awesome ninja someday!"

Itachi laughed, "very well then Mr. Awesome Ninja, at least let me help you."

Naruto scowled but relented as he felt his legs wobble beneath him. The room was a little dizzy and he felt nauseous. He stumbled a bit but Itachi caught him.

 _It must be the concussion,_ Itachi realized, "Here, Naruto, use my arm."

Naruto nodded and clutched at Itachi's arm, holding himself steady as the two walked from the room.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted. Sasuke quickly appeared in front of them and raced straight to Naruto. He stood far to close to him as he checked his injuries, "wow, you look awful! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted, "That's not a nice thing to say! Of course I'm all right. I'm going to be a powerful ninja!"

"Watch your language Naruto," Itachi warned.

Sasuke scowled, "No need to get insulted. I was just worried."

"Well you shouldn't be!" Naruto said proudly, "I can take care of myself!"

"Sure you can." Sasuke mumbled, "You only get beat up once in a while."

"Say that again bastard!" Naruto demanded angrily.

"I said…" Sasuke started.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice cut him off, "It's been a long day for all of us. Let's get home."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other then scoffed and looked away. Itachi sighed then smiled fondly at his two younger brothers. The sibling rivalry between them was something he couldn't truly understand, but it was certainly amusing.

"Naruto," Itachi said looking down at the injured boy, "I know you want to walk, but I'm going to carry you."

"But…" Naruto started, but stopped the second he saw his brother's face, "there was no room for argument. He sighed, "Ok."

* * *

The second they walked into their house on the Uchiha compound, Mikoto was all over them, "Naruto!" She shouted, immediately picking him up from Itachi's arms.

"Mikoto!" Naruto complained as she carried him like a small child, "I'm ok!"

Mikoto ignored him, placing him gently on a chair in the living room. She bent down and checked his injuries and then turned to Itachi, "what happened?"

Itachi was quiet. He honestly wasn't quite sure what to say. Should he just say Naruto the villagers had attacked Naruto? That may be the truth but it made no sense. But Itachi decided on asking a question of his own, "Why was he alone in the streets?" He asked his mother.

Mikoto gasped in surprise, "Naruto!" She turned to him, "I told you to go to the store in the Uchiha compound to get milk! What were you doing in the village?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at his adopted mother sheepishly, "there's a store in the village that has way better ramen."

Mikoto sighed, "That's not ok Naruto. Clearly it wasn't safe for you to be running around alone."

"I'm fine!" Naruto insisted again.

"Why are you 'fine'?" Fugaku asked as he entered the room.

Mikoto stood and crossed her arms, "Naruto decided to go wandering in the village and then something happened…" Her voice trailed off and she turned back to her eldest, "what happened to him?" she asked again.

Itachi looked at her evenly, not answering. He looked down at Sasuke who stood next to him watching the exchange with curiosity and a touch of glee at his brother getting in trouble. He looked at his father who stood there watching him expectantly. He sighed, "Is dinner ready?" he asked finally.

Mikoto looked confused and then angry. How dare he ignore her question! What a disrespectful boy. But then, Itachi was always a careful child. Everything he did had a purpose, so she answered, "Yes Itachi-kun, it's just about ready."

Itachi nodded and turned to Sasuke, "go help Naruto wash up for dinner. Make sure he doesn't get his arm wet."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he had wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, "but…"

"Now, Sasuke," Itachi interrupted, a clear command in his voice.

Sasuke sighed, "fine. Let's go Naruto-kun." He walked to Naruto and grabbed his good hand to help him up. Naruto immediately stumbled. Sasuke snorted then moved closer to him, offering his shoulder for support, "You're such an idiot sometimes." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto shouted indignantly.

Sasuke laughed, "Come on stupid," he said and helped guide Naruto down the hall to the washroom.

The three other's in the room watched the two young children disappear from the doorway. The two adults turned and looked at their remaining son, "What happened to Naruto?" Mikoto finally repeated her question.

This time Itachi responded, "There were some men, villagers it looked like, they were attacking him. Do you know why?"

Mikoto gasped, "Why do think I would know why anyone would do such a thing?" She asked in shock, "Naruto is such a good boy, there's nothing he could do to…" Her voice trailed off as her face changed from one of shock and indignation to one of fear and understanding. "Oh, " She said simply, as if figuring something out.

Itachi turned to look at his father. His eyes burned with silent question, demanding an answer.

"We know Itachi," Fugaku said finally, "but we cannot tell even you."

Itachi nodded shortly. He of all people understood the world of shinobi. He understood the need for secrets and lies. "Very well," he said quietly. He turned to leave, "I will take dinner in my room, I have an important mission tomorrow."

Fugaku sighed, his eyes closing. We watched his quiet and secretive son who was so powerful and so dangerous. _Someday,_ he thought, _you will understand._

Itachi's eyes burned red with anger as he walked down the hall. He might understand the need for secrets but he didn't need to like him. He felt the frustration of the Uchiha clan growing with each passing day and he heard the whispers behind his back. More secrets? That was the last thing he needed. He looked up to hear the voices of his two brothers arguing in the washroom and smiled. At least he had them. They were two lights in a world full of darkness and hatred. It didn't matter what the reason was for the attack on Naruto, because he was his big brother.

 _Naruto_ , he silently promised, _I will protect you from now on._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 is here. Sorry it took a while. But I warned you._

 _This chapter covers a little Sasuke and Naruto's life before the massacre, which will happen next. For know enjoy cute little desperate-for-fun Naruto and desperate-for-approval Sasuke. This is also when Sasuke learned the fireball technique from his father._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke grinned happily as he ran from the academy. He was clutching his report card in his hand.

 _I can't wait to show father!_ He thought to himself gleefully.

"Wait! Sasuke-nii-san! Stop running!" A breathless and obnoxious voice came from behind him.

Sasuke sighed and slowed down. He turned to see his annoying little brother Naruto racing behind him with a grin of his own, "what do you want Naruto?" Sasuke snapped, "I'm trying to get home!"

Naruto frowned at his brothers angry tone, "But Sasuke-nii!" Naruto whined, "I wanted to play with you! You promised you'd play with me after school today! Remember!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He did promise that, but that was before he knew that they were getting their report cards today, "I can't today Naruto. I'm going to go home and show father my report card." He said.

 _And father's going to be so proud of me! He's going to say that's my boy! Just like he does with Itachi._

Naruto paled. His mind wandered to the crumpled piece of paper in the bottom of his pocket. He reached in and clutched it in his hand. The last thing he wanted was to show that to Fugaku.

Suddenly Naruto smiled mischievously as an idea came to him. Quickly he reached out a snatched Sasuke's report card and took off in the opposite direction.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed in anger, "What do you think you're doing!"

"You have to catch me first loser!" Naruto shouted back, a huge grin on his face. _There's no way he'll catch me,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

A little while later both Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of Fugaku as he looked over Sasuke's now mud-covered report card.

Naruto sat there with a scowl on his face and he sported a fresh black eye. Sasuke had caught him in less than ten minutes. _God I'm pathetic_. He thought to himself.

Fugaku continued to look at the report card silently as Sasuke leaned toward him, eagerly anticipating his response.

Finally Fugaku held out his hand, "and yours, Naruto."

Naruto paled, "um… I didn't get one." He said quickly.

"Yes you did loser," Sasuke said, scowling. His father hadn't said anything.

Fugaku looked at Naruto, his sharingan flaring, "Do not lie to me son." Fugaku said calmly. But despite his even tone, there was a clear threat in his voice.

Naruto nervously reached into his pocket and handed Fugaku the crumpled paper. Fugaku smoothed it out and looked it over.

"Naruto, this is pathetic," he said finally, "I know you can do better."

Naruto swallowed, "I'm trying!" he said in a desperate voice, "I swear I'm trying!"

Fugaku looked down at the blond boy, "You clearly need to try harder, go to your room and study."

Naruto nodded, tears slowly making their way down the corners of his eyes. He turned to leave and Sasuke turned to leave with him, believing that he too was dismissed.

"And Sasuke," Fugaku said as they were about to leave the room, "Good job, this is what is expected from the Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled, it wasn't what he wanted, but a least it was praise.

* * *

"It's not fair!" Naruto shouted as he punched the wall of his room.

He looked at his now bruised knuckles in frustration. "I try! I swear I try!" His eyes were welling up with tears. And he did; he did try. He tried as hard as he could. But unlike everyone else, for some reason nothing came easily. No matter how much effort he put into everything, he was never quite able to keep up.

"May I come in?" Came a calm voice from the door.

Naruto looked up, "big brother," he said in a small voice, "did you hear?"

"Yes." Itachi said in his typical even and unemotional voice.

Naruto's eyes welled with tears again, "Damn it! Damn it!" he shouted as he cried, "You must think I'm so pathetic. And now I'm here crying, like a god damn baby!"

"It's ok to cry sometimes Naruto," Itachi said, a small smile on his face.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course little brother, sometimes we cry when we're sad. That's kind of crying everyone knows. But the one's that are less known, like crying from anger, or frustration, or happiness; all that crying is necessary too."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, "Why?" He said quietly, "Why can't I be as good as you or Sasuke?"

Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed next to Naruto. He looked up at Naruto's messy room, an extreme contrast to his and Sasuke's military neatness. "Because Naruto, you are different from us, but we all have our own skills."

"Tell me then big brother." Naruto said in a frustrated voice, "What skills do I have? Because right now it feels as though I'm nothing."

"You Naruto, have the natural ability to always see the best in people. To always find the fun in everything. And you have the ability to find happiness and smile; no matter what. And that, Naruto, is a skill that both Sasuke and I sorely lack."

Naruto scowled, "No offense big brother, but it just sounds like you are trying to make me feel better."

Itachi laughed, "I am trying to make you feel better Naruto!" He said, patting the boy on his back, "But I'm also serious. These skills of yours, someday, they will make you and invaluable asset to village. I know it."

Naruto looked up, "seriously?" he asked.

Itachi smiled, "believe it," he said, mirroring Naruto's catchphrase, "and now that my big brotherly duties are complete, I have some ANBU business to attend to."

Naruto wrinkled his nose, "I still can't believe you're a an ANBU Black Op."

Itachi smiled, "You know Naruto, neither can I." He patted his brothers head one last time and headed out the door.

Naruto sighed and turned to the window. _I don't know if Itachi's telling the truth but I'm going to keep making him proud. I'm going to show everyone what an amazing ninja I can be. Believe it!_

In the distance he saw Sasuke and Fugaku walking together, heading towards the small lake just off of the compound.

 _Hmm, I wonder what their up to._

* * *

 _Two days later;_

Sasuke ran through the hand signs for what must have been the thousandth time that day. "Fireball jutsu!" He shouted and blew with all his might; a small puff of flame burst from his mouth.

"Damn it!" He shouted. _No matter how many times I practice the result is the same._

"Hey Sasuke-nii," came a voice from behind him.

Sasuke spun to see Naruto standing at the end off the dock. His black eye had already completely healed even though it had only been two days.

 _Jeez, he heals fast_. Sasuke rubbed the sore bandages covering the burns around his mouth. _Possibly the only thing I wish I had from Naruto._

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke snapped, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I just thought you might want to play ninja!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm busy training to be a REAL ninja Naruto. Don't you think you should be doing the same thing? Loser."

Naruto's face changed to one of anger, "What did you just call me bastard?"

"I called you a loser! You heard me!" Sasuke shouted back.

"I just wanted to play with you asshole! No need to be so mean. You've been training for forever now. I just thought you should have a break is all!" Naruto yelled.

"It's only been two days idiot. And of course I've been training. Now go away." Sasuke spun to continue his practice.

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke could hear Naruto's footsteps rushing up the dock. Without thinking, he spun around and rushed through the hand signs, "Fireball Justu!" He shouted.

Naruto shrieked and jumped back as a huge ball of flame burst out of Sasuke's mouth straight at him. "Hot! Hot!" he shouted, jumping up and down, and then jumping into the water to cool off.

Sasuke laughed as Naruto resurfaced, "Sorry Naruto, I didn't think it would be so big."

Naruto glared at Sasuke from the water, not sharing in his amusement, "Fine bastard! If you don't want to play with me I'll find someone else!" And he leapt from the water and ran away.

Sasuke sighed; _I'll make it up to him later._ He thought to himself. Because without meaning to, Naruto, his idiot little brother, had helped him to complete the justsu.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the dinner table with his mother and father. Two member of the family were noticeably missing. Itachi was out doing who-knows-what for the ANBU and Naruto was no where to be found.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him Sasuke?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Not since he interrupted my training," Sasuke mumbled.

"Clearly you didn't let him. That training really paid off." Fugaku said, placing a hand on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke grinned. His father was finally acknowledging him and it felt great.

"Oh Sasuke," Mikoto said quietly, "You weren't too mean were you?" She asked, "he's your brother."

Sasuke frowned and thought back to Naruto's miserable face as he surfaced from the water. Maybe he was a little harsh. He looked at his mother's worried face, "I'll get him mother, don't worry."

He stood up and turned to go out the door, "I think I know exactly where he is."

* * *

Naruto swung quietly on the swing in the playground; the last child left as the sun went down. He had tried to find another playmate, but everyone had refused. There were a few children who expressed interest, but their parents immediately pulled them away.

He pressed his forehead against the cool chain of the swing. _What is it about me that's so repulsive_? He thought to himself.

He heard someone sit down next to him and looked up to see Sausske.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He sighed, "Sorry." He said finally.

"For what?"

"You know," Sasuke said, looking at his brother guiltily, "shooting a fireball at you."

"Oh, that."

"I didn't mean to, it just happened."

Naruto shrugged, "it's fine."

Sasuke looked at him confused, "Then why are you still sad?" He asked.

"Nobody ever wants to play with me." Naruto said quietly.

"I want to play now." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Naruto's face immediately brightened, "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said, his smile growing. "Let's race home, last one there has to do the other's chores for a week!"

Naruto smiled, "Ok!" he said, and without warning, he took off.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, taking off behind him, "that's cheating!"

"See you at home loser!" Naruto shouted back towards him.

"In your dreams!" Sasuke shouted and picked up speed.

Naruto grinned as he ran, because little did Sasuke know, for him, just this was a dream come true.

* * *

 _Ah poor Naruto just wants to play._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this installment. I thought I'd add a little more to Itachi and Naruto's relationship before the massacre. This way the plan I have for Naruto's reaction to massacre will make more sense._

 _Here's a small hint: his reaction is going to be quite different from Sasuke's._


	4. Chapter 4

What? And update? No way!

Naruto is a black hole and I've been sucked back in for the time being. Chapters will keep coming so long as I can't pull my mind out of the Naruto world. So let's say, maybe a month or two. Until Boruto starts to get ba.

Enjoy this update.

Reviews are unnecessary, however appreciated.

Also I really don't edit much so please forgive mistakes. It's a fanfiction, not a college essay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Itachi was furious.

The Uchiha's talk of rebellion had grown to a full plan and Itachi could feel he was losing grip. As time passed, even he would not be able to stop it.

He jumped across the roofs of the village on his way to Hokage tower and thought back to the recent Uchiha gathering. His father, Fugaku, had spent the time spewing messages of hate towards the village. He told stories of oppression and encouraged feelings of unrest; slowly he was pushing all the Uchiha to the brink.

It was only a matter of time.

Itachi entered the building and soon found himself kneeling in front of the Hokage and the Council of Elders.

He made his report, "Lord Hokage," he said, his voice remaining even and professional, "I believe the coup is becoming inevitable. If Shisui couldn't stop it, then I have no idea what will."

The Third nodded gravely, "I still have hopes that this will be solved with words and not war."

"Enough!" Lord Danzo's furious voice rang through the room, "It's your own fault that this has escalated so far Hiruzen. And you have made this far more necessary by placing that… That thing in their hands!"

Danzo glared at the pacifist leader. The danger the Third Hokage had placed his village in was unacceptable. How dare he claim to be their leader.

But the Hokage was clear and firm; "I placed Naruto in the Uchiha's care knowing full well the power of the Sharingan. I believed that if Naruto were unable to control it, the Uchiha would be a second line of defense. And that reasoning was SECOND to what I believed would be best for the boy. Mikoto and Fugaku have raised him well."

Danzo snorted, "That is your weakness Hiruzen. You think of him as a boy. But as this war approaches, the more meaningful label will be weapon."

Itachi's eyes widened at the mention of his brother. _What could they possibly be talking about?_ He wondered silently. But he continued to keep his mouth shut. He was a soldier and he knew his place.

The Third looked down and the young teen in front of him. So much pressure had been placed on this boy and Hiruzen wanted nothing more than to relieve it.

"Hiruzen," Koharu interjected, "in this situation I must unfortunately agree with Danzo, placing the nine-tail jinchuriki in the hands of the Uchiha was a grave error; one that must be corrected even before peaceful negotiations. I believe we must remove the child."

Upon hearing that Itachi lost himself for a second, inhaling a deep gasp before regaining composure. The nine-tail jinchuriki; it makes so much sense: Naruto's unbelievable chakra and ridiculous chakra control and the unwarranted hatred. Everything was so clear.

The council looked down at Itachi as if remembering he was there, "Itachi child," Hiruzen said quietly, "you were not aware that Naruto was the jinchuriki were you?"

Itachi maintained his expressionless face, "No Lord Hokage, however it does not come as a surprise."

Hiruzen sighed, "I suppose not."

"However, Lord Council," Itachi said, maintaining a soft and respectful voice, "I must insist that Naruto remain with my family. I can promise that I will protect him and keep him from being used as anything other than an innocent child."

"That's ridiculous!" Danzo scoffed, "For all we know Fugaku has already trained the boy to access the fox's power."

"I assure you Lord Danzo, that is not the case." Itachi said firmly.

"How would you know _child_?" Danzo asked, the word "child" slipping through his lips as though it were a curse.

"Enough!" Came the Hokage's firm and distinguished voice, "I have made a decision. Itachi I need you to keep a close eye on Naruto, make sure he remains unaware of the power within him. Keep him away from Fugaku if necessary. He may remain in your home for now, but I too admit that there is a risk to keeping him there."

Itachi nodded and allowed a small breath of relief to escape.

The Hokage turned to Danzo, "And you," He said firmly, "I want you to stay out of the situation for now. The last thing we need is add fuel to an already burning fire."

Danzo stood, "This is a decision you will regret Hiruzen." And he walked towards the door.

The Third sighed deeply, "Let's hope that is not the case."

* * *

The door of the Uchiha household slammed shut with a loud crash.

"Itachi!" Mikoto exclaimed in surprise, "It's strange to see you home in the middle of the day."

"Where is he?" Itachi asked, his voice almost shaking with uncontrolled anger.

"Where is who Itachi?" Mikoto asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where is father?" Itachi said, his voice getting even more unstable by the minute.

"I'm here." Came Fugaku's deep voice as he entered the room, "what do you need Itachi?" He asked.

"I must speak with you in private," Itachi said. He walked past Fugaku briskly and into the next room.

Fugaku and Mikoto made quiet eye contact and Fugaku turned and quietly closed the door.

Itachi was standing facing away from his father. He didn't speak. The room was silent for a full minute before someone spoke.

"What do you need Itachi?" Fugaku asked again.

"Were you planning on using him?" Itachi asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fugaku said firmly.

"Then let me elaborate," Itachi said sarcastically, "I am asking if you were planning on using my younger brother as a weapon in YOUR fight against the village."

Itachi put a very particular emphasis on the word "your," knowing that if would make his father flinch. And flinch he did.

Fugaku didn't question how Itachi has learned of Naruto's jinchuriki status. He was an ANBU and it was bound to happen eventually. There's only so much that can be kept from him. Fugaku looked at Itachi and decided to tell him the truth, "I was planning on doing what was necessary to free the Uchiha from the prison that is the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Itachi spun around quickly, his sharingan glowing as he glared at his father, "he is your son."

Fugaku shook his head, "I have cared for Naruto as I was asked to. I have raised him, given him food and shelter, and taught him right from wrong. But in the end, he is not my son."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock. He of course knew that Naruto wasn't an Uchiha, but he had always seen him as his brother equal to Sasuke. It didn't matter that there was no blood. His love burned through his heart and his eyes, making his Sharingan stronger everyday.

Fugaku continued, "You, however, are an Uchiha. And you position is important. We need you to remain level headed. I will not allow this to turn back the progress we've made. Decide where your loyalties are Itachi, and then we can move forward."

Itachi's sharingan faded as he regained composure. He looked at his father with an unreadable expression any poker player would envy, "I understand father."

And with that, Itachi left.

* * *

Naruto was bored.

School is boring.

Work is boring.

Everything is boring.

His head laid down on his desk as he struggled to hear what Iruka-sensei was saying. Something about kunai projectiles maybe? Who knows?

The door opened.

"Oh… um… Everyone look, it's a genuine ANBU black-op, Itachi Uchiha," Iruka said in surprise.

Naruto's head shot up, "Big brother?" He exclaimed loudly, "what are you doing here?"

"Quite Naruto!" Iruka shouted, "Be respectful, you're still in class."

Itachi smiled slightly despite himself, "Iruka-sensei, I apologize, but I must take Naruto for the rest of the day. I hope that this ascceptable."

Naruto's eyes widened before his face broke in a huge smile. _Skipping class with big brother? Nothing could be better._

"Oh," said Iruka, "Ok, I suppose he can miss one lesson, but he will need to make up the work."

"Ohhhh, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto moaned as he made his way to the front of the classroom, "way to make a fun day sound boring."

"Don't make me change my mind Naruto."

Sasuke, a respectful student, quietly raised his hand.

"Yes Sasuke," Iruka said, calling on him.

"Big brother, do you need me to?" Sasuke asked, trying his best to keep the hopefulness from his voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, today I just need Naruto, maybe next time." Itachi said, ushering Naruto out of the classroom.

Sasuke sat silently for a minute.

 _Damn it_ , he thought, _Itachi never has time for me anymore, always Naruto this, Naruto that! What's so special about that idiot! FINE! I'll just stay in class and do better than that fool can every hope. Yes that's what I'll do._

He watched the door shut behind his two brothers.

 _But still, I wish I was going too._

* * *

"So what do you need me for big brother?" Naruto asked with his hands on his head. He looked around the training field they were in; _what could big brother possibly have in mind?_

"I want to teach you something Naruto. Something that could help you if you're ever in a tight spot in the future?" Itachi said.

"Really!?" Naruto shouted, excitement saturating his voice, "What are you going to teach me?"

Itachi smiled at Naruto's eagerness. _If a teacher only showed interest in him; maybe Naruto's report card wouldn't be so poor_ , Itachi thought to himself.

He looked Naruto up and down, "But you know…. I don't know if you can handle it."

Naruto scowled, "Stop teasing me big brother! You know I can handle anything."

Itachi frowned slightly at that. He could only hope that was true. "I'm going to teacher you something called the shadow clone jutsu."

Naruto's face dropped, "but big brother!" He moaned, "I stink at clones."

Itachi smiles, "yes I know."

Naruto shouted a shout of frustration, "then why do you want me to learn a stinking clone?" He shouted.

"Because Naruto, while regular illusion clones are extremely difficult for you, I believe these shadow clones will be far more effective. Instead of making illusions you will make real clones. This requires far more chakra, but I think you can handle it."

"Really?" Naruto said, "You think I can do it?"

"Yes," Itachi said, "I really do."

"Ok!" Naruto shouted, fists in the air, "Let's get to work! I'll have the justsu mastered by the end of the day! Believe it!"

Itachi smiled, "Let's start from the beginning."

* * *

Itachi sighed as he sat on a roof at the Uchiha compound. He watched his family enjoy dinner from a distance. Naruto and Sasuke continued to bicker. They were loud enough that Itachi could almost hear them from his perch a quarter mile away.

True to his word, Naruto mastered the shadow clone jutsu in no time at all. Itachi had been right. It was the perfect technique for a person with Naruto's chakra level. Even having just learned it, Naruto could already make five clones without any trouble. It was spectacular.

Itachi looked up at the sky hoping for answers. He didn't know what to do. At first he wanted to tell Naruto of the danger he was in, but that would have scared him. If Naruto knew the truth, there will be no telling what could happen. So Itachi made a different choice. He gave Naruto a tool he could use to defend himself. It wasn't much, but it was something. At the very least, Naruto could use a shadow clone to get away if he ran into a tough situation. And the best part is, no one would ever expect it coming from him.

Itachi stood with a small groan. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. He has a private meeting with Danzo and he knows he isn't going to like the outcome. But there isn't much he can do at this point.

During his conversation with his father, Fugaku had said, "You need to decide where your loyalties are."

Well Itachi had made a decision, and it was the easiest decision he has every made. His is on his brothers side. Both of them. He will protect them no matter what and make sure that they grow up in a safe and peaceful world. That means there cannot be a rebellion; and he will do whatever it takes in order to stop it.


End file.
